Fallen Dawn
}} Mission Statement From the Ashes and Blood of the Rangers, we arise as the Fallen Dawn! We will show the Horde the fury of the Alliance's peoples and will never surrender until we have nothing left to fight with! We are based out of Aerie Peak, aimed to assist our neighbors and allies in the War! We will either win this war... or fight to the last before surrendering! Note: This is a WIP, please forgive any and all misconceptions/mistakes within the lore. Contact Mengersh directly for any issues, Thanks! Divisions FangGuard The FangGuard are currently disbanded. If brought back, it will be under a different name. Scout Division The Scouts, as the name implies, scout out for the Grand Alliance Army while on campaign. They are under the Command of Commander Mazareen Daerun, with her second-in-command Lt. Cdr. Hastings-Shadeclaw and make up the bulk of the Ranger's operational assets and abilities. Status: Active. Colors: Greens, Browns, Golds. Motto/Statement: We are the core division of The Rangers. We are comprised of hunters, trackers, trappers, assassins, thieves, druids, and yes, even pirates. We are the first into enemy territory, and almost always the last ones out. We cover the flanks of our Vanguard, and retrieve the information need when asked. Inquisitor Division The Inquisitors are hardly seen, but the make up primarily the offensive casters of the Rangers under the command of H. Priestess Ava. Current status: Active. Statement/Motto: We are the light that protects the rangers from their enemies in the darkness. We use various magics, to heal, and to harness the elements for their....destructive capabilities. But we must always show restraint. The use of magic, on a foe, is difficult to control, and I detest violent. I ask you all. Please, do not kill without taking every measure to avoid it. Vanguard Division The Vanguard Division is the heavy hitters, cavalry, and frontline soldiers of the Rangers. They are lead by Commander Eren with his second, Elidrayvia Shal’nira. Status: Active. Colors: Reds Statement/Motto: We are the backbone of the Rangers. When the scouts and inquisitors fail at their jobs its up to us to clean up the mess. We will not faulter no matter the odds because our faith is strong, but sheilds stronger. While the other divisions hide in the forest we will give them the time they need to play around by sheding our blood on the feild of glory. Whether we follow the Eagles, or we go to the Ravens alone, our Pride is in the Legion, And the fighting infantry are our family and home.The Vanguard is legion, and we shall not falter. Across the scorched sands of Silithis, and the fridged cliffs of the Storm peaks we shall march. We are the Vanguard, but above all we are Rangers. Glory to the Alliance. AH HOOO! Ranks Please note: IRL COMES FIRST!!!! General The Leader of the Rangers, the final line to approve any major action. High Commander The Second-in-Command, the High Commander is the primary advisor and is in charge of a continent's operations. For the time being, it is the Eastern Kingdoms. The High Commander also has direct control of the support fleet and carries authority in any naval matters unless differed to someone else. Commanders Leaders of the Divisions and members/advisors to both the General and High Commander Lieutenant Commanders The second in Command of the Divisions, often dealing with keeping the division organized and ready for deployment. Captains While generally a rank reserved for the FangGuard, Captains are Rangers who have shown exceptional valor Note: There is one for each Division. First Sergeants Proven officers and generally granted certain responsibilities. These officers often are required to take notes at meetings(If it is not a high level meeting), and generally are in control of small patrols. Note: There is only one per Division. '' Sergeants Officers in training, having been selected by the respective Division Commanders. ''Note: While there is currently one per Division, the numbers will increase as the numbers of each division increases. Privates The common foot soldier, if you will. Assigned to a division and are required to show up to training. Recruits Unassigned to a division/ freshly recruited, often not having been issued equipment, relying on their own armors and weapons. Auxiliaries/Contracted Privateers These are generally members of the order that are sent from other orders to assist and report back to their respective leaders. Privateers are often contracted in order to raid enemy shipping, coastal areas, and occasionally pirates. Known Aux/Privateers * Evoly Sunbringer(Stormwind Army Intelligence) * Captain Vyncint 'Dreadsteel' of the Last Call Note: This is for official use only by respective authorities of Kul Tiras, Stormwind, and other Alliance Nations and Organizations. Bases(Known) * Aerie Peak, Hinterlands, Eastern Kingdoms * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas, Kalimdor * Keel Harbor, Gilneas (naval base) Leadership(Succession) General High Commander Scout Commander Vanguard Commander Inquisitor Commander Campaigns Updated News As of August 4th, 628 K.C., The Inquisitor Division will be reactivated and absorb the Medic Division by vote via the Senior Officers after several days of debate. August 27th, 628 K.C., The Rangers have requested the construction of modified Gryphon-class in order to join and replace the Fang's Wrath. August 27th-28th, 628 K.C., The Rangers have commissioned two modified Storm-class frigates to assist the ''Tedrassil ''in combat situations. September 5th, 628 K.C., The FangGuard were dissolved and are currently going through reformation. September 20th, 628 K.C., The Fallen Dawn was dissolved after the breakup of the leadership. Battles/Campaigns Undertaken(Recorded) Alliance-Horde War(620-623 K.C.) * Ashenvale Offensive * Siege of Ogrimmar War Against the Iron Horde(624-626? K.C.) * Iron Horde Campaign * Siege of Hellfire Citadel Third Legion Invasion (626-628? K.C.) * Third Legion Invasion and Battle for Argus Forth War (628-? K.C.) * War of the Thorns * Siege of Tirisfal/Battle for Lordaeron * Kul Tiran Campaign of Reunification/Expeditions to Zandalar * Stromgarde Campaign(Limited support) Rules(OOC/IC) Rule#1: Mounts, Your mount, while IC, has to make sense, or at least have a plausible story as to how you aquired the mount. Rule#2: Ranking up, To advance in rank, you will have to prove yourself worthy. In order to prove yourself worthy, you will have to show compassion as a worker and towards the Rangers main goal. To protect the Alliance from all threats! Your unruling compassion and the amount of time you spend to improve the order will increase your chances to climb the ranks. Rule#3: ERP . While representing the guild, and while you have our guild tag under your username, you will not enter Goldshire, except for questing. Flying over/running past is fine, and so is being in Elwynn Forest in general. We don't want our guild to be known for ERP'rs as that's not what we are about. ERP is not banned from the guild, but if you are going to participate in that activity, make sure to keep it to /p with your partner(s). Rule#4: Level Requirements: lvl 15+ toons. DK's should be 65+. Rule#5: Accountability, We work on a three strike system. Infractions include but are not limited to, 1. Failing to follow a command of a superior while IC. 2. Violating the posted rules. 3. Personally insulting others in the guild in OOC and meaning it. If a member asks you to stop bugging/harrasing them, please do so. 4. Consequences goes as follow: You get a warning. Strike 1 is Verbal Counselling. Strike 2 is to be silenced for 12 hours. Strike 3 is booted from guild. Dependent on how dire the issue is, these consequences vary. You may also have an officer or higher vouch for you to remove a strike. Rule #5 Obedience — We are an Alliance guild but where we are, we have to respect the rules placed. To that end, we do not go around fighting random people. Inlcuding those that have pissed you off. If a player brings conflict to you. Go outside of the cities and deal with the situation as you like. Rule#6: Alts, We have a limit on the number of alts within the guild. In the guild list, find your name and mark your main as such in the notes box. Label each alt as "Main's Alt" where you write your main's name. If you currently have more than three, think about which ones you won't mind losing from the guild, as they will be kicked. Rule#7: Drama, The guild is made of a diverse group of individuals. That being said, if a situation arises. Keep the messaging to DM's. Always, try to solve the issue between you and the other party. If you can not solve the issue between you two then please contact an officer. Harassment/Racism/Sexism -- We have a zero tolerance policy when it comes to straight up derogatory remarks and actions. Especially if it goes against the game's ToS (Terms of Service). Playing around is fine and can easily be part of your toon's RP style. However, if you are bringing to a OOC manner and a member asks you to stop an action, and it can be construed as harrasment/racisism/sexism. If you are a victim of such action, before accusing someone of such things, be sure to have screenshots or other relevent evidence. Blatant breaking of this rule will result in immediate removal from the guild. If you are removed from the guild due to this rule. You can make an appeal to an officer, with evidence that you were wrongfully accused. Rule#8: Officer Responsibilites -- All officer ranks (Officer and above) will contribute to the guild in multiple ways. They are expected to follow the rules that they agreed to enforce as well as keep confidentiality. Failure to do so will entail a warning, then demoting and perhaps if dire a strike. If an officer has an issue with a member who is not an officer. They are expected to be respectful and to obtain help by either the High Council members or another officer. If two officers are fighting and can not fix their issue between each other. They must obtain help from the High Council member(s). Rule#9: Limitations towards Roleplay -- Your character's story as well as abilities must match and make sense. For example a death knight can not gain powers of elune or a paladin can not have shadow magic. If your story/abilities seem ridiculous, an officer will ask for you to alter it. If you do not comply. You will gain a warning and then a strike. If there is a new player who joined the guild. An officer must inspect the player and evaluate themselves if it makes sense. If the officer thinks that there is an issue with the story and the player refuses to change it. They may speak with another officer. The judgement of these two officers will suffice the end result towards this player. #10 As mentioned in Rule #4, We work on a 3 strike program. however if you fail to read, or are not aware of the rules after today, this rule will not apply and any rudeness, or rule breaking from any of the other rules before the post of this one, (mainly following the events from last night. July 5th, 2018) then all of the rules posted before this one, will no longer apply. It is the persons, who took the time to invite you, responsibility to make sure that you are aware of said rules, before you agree to join the guild. Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Sentinel Army Category:Grand Alliance Army